1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device used for data communication, for example.
2. Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-111055 discloses a semiconductor encapsulation package having a semiconductor element surrounded by a ceramic base (frame) and a cap joined to each other with solder. An induced current is caused to flow through the solder, thereby melting the solder and joining the frame and the cap together.
In some cases, the solder between the frame and the cap is melted by using a heat source such as a hot plate. In such cases, there is a need to secure fixing with solder by vibrating (scrubbing) the cap on the frame. There is a problem that, as a result of this scrubbing, the molten solder is formed into granules and scattered in the package and an oxide film formed on the surface of the solder falls in lump form onto an internal portion of the package.
In order to avoid these detriments, there is a need to manage the oxygen concentration in the soldering place, increase the operator's soldering skill and check the existence/nonexistence of solder in the packages of all finished products.